reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn Doyle
| family= | twitter = @Shawndoyle | first appearance= Kissed | portrays= Claude de Guise}} Shawn Doyle is a Canadian actor. He portrayed Claude de Guise on Reign. Life and career Born and raised in Newfoundland, Canada, Shawn Doyle has become a familiar face to audiences worldwide, turning out critically acclaimed performances on both the big and small screen. With his move to Los Angeles in 2005, Shawn quickly amassed an impressive list of credits with recurring roles on Desperate Housewives and 24 , and guest-star roles on Lie to Me, Lost, Numb3rs, and Blind Justice. In 2010 he said goodbye to his regular role as Joey in the hit series Big Love to portray the brilliant, charismatic and egocentric Balagan in Endgame. Prior to moving south, Shawn starred in the critically-acclaimed Canadian series Bury the Lead and received the 2002 ACTRA Award and a 2004 Gemini Nomination, both for Outstanding Male Performance In A Leading Role, and a 2005 Gemini Nomination for Outstanding Performance In A Guest-starring Role. He starred opposite 'Mary-Louise Parker' in the CBC/BBC movie The Robber Bride, which garnered him a Gemini Award for Outstanding Male Performance In A Dramatic Program Or Miniseries. Other Canadian television credits include the CBC miniseries Guns, and The City. He will soon be starring as the Father of Canadian Confederation John A. Macdonald in the movie "The Rivals". On stage, Shawn has performed in a long list of plays, both contemporary and classical. His most recent outing in 'Carol Churchill's "A Number" earned him the 2006 Dora (Canadian Tony) Award for Outstanding Male Performance. Notes *Cousin is the well-known Canadian singer Damhnait Doyle. Spent much of his early career as a Fight Choreographer/Teacher. *Moved to Toronto to study theatre at York University. *Born in Wabush, a mining town in Northern Canada. Father began an amateur drama group that traveled the world, representing Canada at festivals. * Shawn Doyle and Ted Atherton both appeared in Lost Girl. * Shawn, and director Fred Gerber both worked on Desperate Housewives * Torrance Coombs and Shawn Doyle both worked on Endgame while Charles Binamé was a director. * Alan van Sprang, Shawn Doyle and Rossif Sutherland all worked on King together. * Shawn, Alan van Sprang, Jane Spidell, Hannah Anderson, and Meghan Heffern were all on Saving Hope. * Alan van Sprang, Rossif Sutherland, Jonathan Keltz, Rachel Skarsten, Shawn Doyle, Peter Dacunha, and Vanessa Carter have all appeared on a episode arch in Flashpoint, while Holly Dale and Charles Binamé have directed multiple episodes. * Charles Binamé directed an episode of The Listener while Shawn Doyle had a guest appearance. * Peter Dacunha, Katy Grabstas, Lola Tash, Alexandra Ordolis, Kate Ross, Meghan Heffern, Cristina Rosato, Jonathan Goad and Shawn Doyle all appeared on the tv show Rookie Blue while Charles Binamé was a director. * Kate Ross, Rossif Sutherland and Shawn Doyle all appeared on Covert Affairs. Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocenc Filmography Category:Actor Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Canadian